Themes: Amputations
Amputation is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It is the loss of body parts due to various causes. Occurrences Comic Series *Michonne cuts off Mike and Terry's arms and jaws. (Michonne Special) *Reggie lost his left eye due to unknown reason(s). (Issue 5) *Thomas Richards cuts off Andrea's earlobe. (Issue 17) *Rick Grimes amputates Allen's leg to prevent the infection from spreading. (Issue 21) *Rick's hand is brutally amputated by The Governor (Issue 28) *Michonne bites off The Governor's ear. (Issue 28) *Penny Blake eats an amputated foot and Rick's hand. (Issue 29) *The Governor attempts to feed Penny an amputated foot. (Issue 32) *Michonne slices off The Governor's arm and penis, and removes his eyeball with a spoon. (Issue 33) *Dale's leg is amputated by Rick. (Issue 40) *Michonne cuts the hands of a Woodbury guard at the Walmart before she decapitates him. (Issue 39) *Lilly Caul shoots The Governor in the head, removing his only remaining eye. (Issue 48) *Morgan fed human body parts to Duane. (Comic Series) *Dale's last leg is amputated and eaten by The Hunters. (Issue 63) *Greg humorously says he hates eating leftovers, meaning Rick's missing hand and Dale's missing leg. (Issue 65) *Andrea shoots off Greg's ear. (Issue 65) *Chris' index finger is shot off by Andrea. (Issue 65) *The Hunters are brutally maimed and killed by Rick, Michonne, Abraham, and Andrea. (Issue 66) *Michonne amputates Morgan's arm to stop the infection from spreading. (Issue 82) *Rick amputates Jessie Anderson's hand in order to save his son Carl. (Issue 83) *Douglas Monroe accidentally shoots Carl's eye out. (Issue 83) *Abraham Ford gets his eye shot out by Dwight. (Issue 98) *Dwight's eye lid was apparently ripped off when Negan ironed his face. (Before Issue 98) *Negan beats Glenn to death, causing Glenn's eye to pop out. (Issue 100) *Connor's leg breaks off after being pushed out of a bell tower by Andrea. (Issue 114) *Heath's leg is blown off after Negan throws a grenade over the walls of Alexandria. (Issue 120) *Connie's hand is cut off in order to survive the infection. (Issue 161) TV Series *Rick Grimes and Morales amputate several of Wayne Dunlap's body parts. (Guts) *Merle Dixon is forced to amputate his hand to escape the roof of a building. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Randall is prompted to have his leg amputated, after impaling his leg on a spike, but, Rick managed to pull his leg off before it happened. (Triggerfinger) *Rick amputates the lower portion of Hershel Greene's right leg after he is bitten by a walker. (Seed) *Rick wishes to amputate Big Tiny's scratched area, but cannot. (Sick) *Sean is sliced in half by the helicopter's main rotor assembly after it crashed. (Walk With Me) *Andrew cut a deer in half and took out its heart. (Killer Within) *Glenn cuts two fingers off a walker to give an engagement ring to Maggie. (This Sorrowful Life) *Merle has two fingers on his left hand bitten off by The Governor. (This Sorrowful Life) *Ryan Samuels' arm was about to be amputated before revealing that he was also bitten in the nape. (Infected) *Bob Stookey has his left leg amputated from the knee down and cannibalized by Gareth, Martin, Theresa, Albert, Greg, and Mike. (Strangers) *Gareth has a few of his fingers shot off by Rick when the Terminus survivors are ambushed at Father Gabriel Stokes' church. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Joan has her arm amputated after she is bitten. (Slabtown) *Tyreese Williams has his forearm amputated by Michonne after he is bitten, but dies from blood loss. (What Happened and What's Going On) *Wade hacks off Cam's forearm after Daryl causes him to get bitten by a walker. (Always Accountable) *Jessie Anderson has her arm amputated by Rick Grimes. (No Way Out) *Carl Grimes has his right eye shot out by Ron Anderson. (No Way Out) *Denise Cloyd gets her right eye accidentally shot out by Dwight. (Twice as Far) *Negan beats Glenn to death, causing Glenn's eye to pop out. (The Day Will Come When You Won't Be) *Several Kingdom soldiers are maimed when fired upon by a Savior using a .50 caliber machine gun. (Monsters, Some Guy) *Several Saviors are maimed when they attempt to fire their guns loaded with Eugene's faulty ammunition. (Wrath) *Aaron's left arm is amputated by Enid after being crushed under a log. (The Bridge) Fear The Walking Dead *Calvin Jasper lost his leg and lower jaw when Nick runs him over with Travis' truck. (Pilot) *Griselda has part of her leg amputated after some scaffolding falls on her foot and severely injures it during a riot. (Cobalt) *Jake Otto has his arm cut off by Nick Clark because he was bitten. (Brother's Keeper) *Edgar gets his finger shot off by John Dorie. (Just in Case) Webisodes *Hannah watches two zombies eat an unknown lady whose arm has been gnawed off. (A New Day) *Walkers attack Hannah and her legs are fully devoured. (Everything Dies) *Jody had to amputate her arm after her undead former husband Ryan bit her ("The Althea Tapes - Jody") Video Game *Lee amputates the leg of David Parker to free him from a bear trap in an effort to save him. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Mark gets both of his legs amputated by the St. John family. (Starved For Help) *Jeff loses his left eye for an unknown reason. (Around Every Corner) *Kenny or Christa amputates Lee's bitten arm. He can also do it himself. (Determinant) (No Time Left) *If you put the handcuffs on the zombified security guard instead of Lee, the zombie's arm will come off when you try to get his gun, key, or both. (No Time Left) *Danny or Justin have one of their ankle shot off by Vince. (Vince's Story) *Clementine rips off a walkers' arm while it was attacking her. (All That Remains) *Peter Joseph Randall suggests amputating Clementine's arm when he considers the possibility of her being infected, and mentions that he had a cousin who survived infection by amputating the bitten limb. (All That Remains) *Pete considers cutting his bitten leg off, but denies it, due to the bleeding it would cause him and Clementine being lost in the middle of the woods, with nowhere to go. (Determinant) (A House Divided *Reggie had his arm amputated by Mike after being surprised by a walker and bitten. (In Harm's Way) *Kenny loses his left eye after being hit repeatedly with a walkie-talkie by William Carver. (In Harm's Way) *William Carver loses his eyes and nose after he was beaten to death by Kenny. (In Harm's Way) *Troy's penis is shot off by Jane. (In Harm's Way) *Clementine cuts off Sarita's arm after she was bitten by a walker. (Determinant) (In Harm's Way) (Amid The Ruins) *Clementine cuts off a walker's arm with a hatchet. (Amid The Ruins) *Zachary is missing two fingers on his right hand. (In Too Deep) *Michonne cuts off Norma's arm during the invasion. (What We Deserve) *Clementine injures the ring finger on her left hand while fighting walkers and is forced to cut it off. (Determinant) (Ties That Bind - Part 1) *Francine has her middle finger chopped off by a New Frontier guard. (Ties That Bind - Part 2) *Rufus has his arm hacked off by Javier García. (Determinant) (From the Gallows) *Abel has his left arm amputated if he pushed to windows by Clementine. (Done Running, Suffer The Children) *Ms. Martin has her left wrist plucked by Clementine or Mitch. (Suffer The Children) *Louis has his tongue cut out by The Delta if Clementine doesn't save him. (Broken Toys) *Either Louis or Violet (depending on which one was saved at the end of "Suffer The Children") has a finger cut off by Dorian if the player stopped Alvin Jr. from attacking her. (Broken Toys) *Alvin Jr. bites off a portion of Dorian's ear if Clementine doesn't stop him. (Broken Toys) *If Violet was not saved, she will be too close to the bomb on the ship and, as a result, lose her right eye. (Take Us Back) *Lloyd lost his left eye and nose due to third degree burns. (Take Us Back) *Alvin Jr. hacks off Clementine's left leg to prevent the infection from spreading. (Take Us Back) Novel Series *Philip Blake and Nick Parsons discuss whether to amputate Bobby Marsh's leg to prevent reanimation. (Rise of the Governor) *Joshua Lee Hamilton tells Lilly about when he found his mom, Raylene Hamilton, who had been devoured by walkers and Hazmat suit guys were carrying pieces of her out. (The Road to Woodbury) *Rick's hand is brutally amputated by The Governor. (The Fall of the Governor) *Michonne bites off The Governor's ear. (The Fall of the Governor) *Penny Blake eats an amputated foot and Rick's hand. (The Fall of the Governor) *The Governor attempts to feed Penny an amputated foot. (The Fall of the Governor) *Michonne slices off The Governor's arm and penis, and removes his eyeball with a spoon. (The Fall of the Governor) *Bob Stookey contemplates cutting off Hap Abernathy's leg once he got bit. (Descent) *Johnny Musolino reanimates and bites off Antoine Spanic's penis. (Return to Woodbury) *Spencer-Lee Dryden blows up Jamie Quinn and Caleb Washburn with an RPG. (Return to Woodbury) *Lilly gets bit on the ankle by a zombified Dryden and her foot is amputated. (Return to Woodbury) Category:Themes *